Integrated circuit device testers used in various stages of manufacturing and test operations of integrated circuit devices, are generally designed and used for functional testing of the integrated circuit devices. These testers can also be used for identifying and sorting integrated circuit devices based on functional testing, but they are generally difficult to setup, unfriendly, expensive and difficult to use for these purposes. Also the integrated circuit device testers generally require extensive modifications in hardware and software to use them for identifying and sorting the integrated circuit devices based on manufacturing and test history information.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need for a special purpose integrated circuit device tester that is inexpensive, portable, user friendly and easier to use for identifying and sorting the integrated circuit devices based on manufacturing and test history information in various manufacturing and test operations of the integrated circuit devices.